Heero Shakespeare
by Candy-Coated-Knife
Summary: Duo's having a hard time getting Heero to co-operate. Damn Shakespeare...Heero OC-ness


Heero Shakespeare

Well, I decided to start off my new place here on fanfic.net with some humor. I thought of this idea while eating at McDonalds, so if anyone's wondering, they're inspiration food!

This fic is in script form. I myself am not very favorable towards this type of fic, but…he he…it works.

Heero is very OOC in this, but I thought it would be funny for him to be in tights…he he…

Duo: You scare me

Dylan: But you love me for it.

Duo: Yeah.

Heero: Hn…*glaring*

Dylan: But not as much as you love him

Duo: Right

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing---but if you give me a quarter, I'll call up the owners and ask for it! I can't do the same for ol' Billy Shakespeare, cuz he's probably turning in his grave as I murder his work, and I don't want to get him mad right yet…

Heero Shakespeare: Take One

_Zoom in on Heero, who is fidgeting in a Shakespearian costume; it's the tights, big bloomers, doublet and hose, the whole nine yards_

Heero: Duo…are you absolutely positive this is needed just to recite a limerick?

Duo: ** trying to hold back laughter** Uh huh…yeah **notices the camera** Heero! You were on the camera! You were supposed to begin!

Heero: Hn…

Heero Shakespeare: Take Two

Heero: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate---who is the idiot that wrote this crap?

CUT!

Duo: Heero, you don't have to like the poem! Just recite it!

Heero: Gomen, it's just these tights are cutting off my circulation

Duo: **grins** I like the tights

Heero Shakespeare: Take Seven

Heero…thou art more lovely and more temperate…Rough winds do shake the darling buds---how the hell are buds darling? It's psychically and mentally impossible!

CUT!

Duo: It was a metaphor, Heero.

Heero: Oh…that too! 

Heero Shakespeare: Take Seventeen

Heero: …do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date---what does dating have to do with this?

Duo: **sweatdrop** You do not like poetry, do you?

Heero: *confused* Why would you assume that?

Duo: **rolls eyes** Oh, no reason…

Heero Shakespeare: Take Twenty-Five

Heero: …Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimmed…kisama, this baka's grammar is worse than yours, Duo!

Duo: **groaning** Heero! Stop going off topic!

Heero: I wasn't. I was simply stating that the grammar in this work---

Duo: It's a poem! It doesn't have to make sense!

Heero: Than why not try Haiku? That's gibberish that I understand.

Duo: **head in hands** There's no way I can be this annoying…

Heero Shakespeare: Take Forty-Eight

Heero: Hither, thee and thon and thou, I think I'm having a freaking cow!

Duo: ARRRGH!!!

Heero Shakespeare: Take Sixty-Seven

Heero:  …And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed, but thy eternal summer shall not fade---Okay, I REALLY want to know who wrote this, so I can go shoot him.

Duo: That would be William Shakespeare, Hee-chan

Heero: Oh. **looks puzzled** So where can I find him?

Duo: **banging his head against a table that appears out of nowhere** Heero, could you please try? Pretend this is a mission!

Heero: I don't wanna. **pouts** This has nothing to do with OZ, or the Alliance, or---

Duo: Okay, Heero, if you do this for me, I'll **whispers in Heero's ear and Heero suddenly gets a satisfied look on his face** Alright?

Heero: Mission accepted!

Heero Shakespeare: Take Forty-Nine

Heero: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day ?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee---

Duo: **thinking** Beautiful…

Heero: ---I can easily take it away, stuff Shak n' Bake down the toilet and burn his work in a sacred ritual to whatever God is up there…uh, thee.

Duo: **sobbing** HEERO!

Heero: **grins manically** Nani?

Well, that was my extremely bad first fic. Trust me, I can be better than this if I'm not writing in script form.

So, until my next fic…

Owari!


End file.
